factionparadoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Mad Dogs and Englishmen (novel)
|writer= Paul Magrs |publisher= BBC Books |release date= 7 January 2002 |format= Paperback Book; 34 Chapters, 256 Pages |isbn= ISBN 0-563-53845-7 |prev= The Adventuress of Henrietta Street (novel) |next= Hope (novel)}} Mad Dogs and Englishmen was the fifty-second novel in the BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures series. It was written by Paul Magrs. It featured the Eighth Doctor, Fitz Kreiner and Anji Kapoor. Publisher's summary "Grrrrr." The greatest book ever written. Professor Reginald Tyler's The True History of Planets was a twentieth-century classic; an epic of dwarves and swords and wizardry. And definitely no poodles. Or at least there weren't when the Doctor read it. Now it tells the true tale of how the Queen of the poodles was overthrown; it's been made into a hit movie, and it's going to cause a bloodbath on the Dog World — unless the Doctor, Fitz and Anji (and assorted friends) can sort it all out. The Doctor infiltrates the Smudgelings, Tyler's elite Cambridge writing set of the early twentieth century; Fitz falls for flamboyant torch singer Brenda Soobie in sixties Las Vegas, and Anji experiences some very special effects in seventies Hollywood. Their intention is to prevent the movie from ever being made. But there is a shadowy figure present in all three time zones who is just as determined to see it completed... so the poodle revolution can begin. Plot to be added Characters * Eighth Doctor * Fitz Kreiner * Anji Kapoor * Iris Wildthyme (alias Brenda Soobie) * Reginald Tyler * Fritter * Char * Professor Alid Jag * Martha * Flossie * Noel Coward * William Freer * John Fuchas * Ron Von Arnim * Princess Margaret * Mida Slike * Brewster * Cleavis * Enid Tyler * John Fuchas References Books * The True History of Planets was a book about elves and magic, until it was rewritten as a text to support a revolution on Dog World. The Doctor * The Doctor tells Enid Tyler that he is from somewhere in the south of Ireland beginning with the letter G. Earth mammals * The Doctor was responsible for the repopulation of Britain by the wild boar in 1987. Foods and beverages from the real world * Freer eats mock turtle soup. Individuals * Fritter and Char are poodle archivists from the Dog World. * Everyone is a little bit disgusted when it is revealed that novelist William Freer and Princess Margaret had been lovers since 1932. Organisations * Mida Slike is an agent of Ministry for Incursions and Ontological Wonders. * Professor Alid Jag is of an aphid-like species and also an agent of MIAOW. Planets * Karim is a planet inhabited by lobster-people. Species * The Doctor accidentally created the Tusken race. Towns and cities * Whitby is a town in North Yorkshire. Time travel * Noel Coward has a set of pinking shears that allow him to time travel. Colleges and universities * Mida Slike holds a Chair of Bastardisation at the University of Outer Angila. Notes * This is the hundredth BBC Books Novel (EDA & PDA combined). The cover's ''Doctor Who'' logo was printed in reflective gold foil in celebration. * The novel contains a spoof of J. R. R. Tolkien's experiences writing The Lord of the Rings. The character representing C. S. Lewis in this also appears in Magrs's non-Doctor Who novel To the Devil — a Diva! and the Smudgelings reappear in his novel Something Borrowed. Continuity * The Doctor still has a beard. (PROSE: The Adventuress of Henrietta Street) * The Doctor's earliest memory is of waking up on a train. (PROSE: The Ancestor Cell) * Iris mentions coming to visit the Doctor in the nineteen-eighties, but the Doctor couldn't remember it. (PROSE: , Iris Explains) External links * * [http://mysite.science.uottawa.ca/rsmith43/cloister/madd.htm The Cloister Library: Mad Dogs and Englishmen] Category:Eighth Doctor Adventures novels Category:2002 novels Category:Stories set in 2074 Category:Stories set in 2077 Category:Stories set in 1942 Category:Stories set in 1960 Category:Stories set in 1978 Category:Stories set in the 22nd century Category:Stories set in London Category:Iris Wildthyme novels Category:Stories set in Hollywood Category:Stories set in Las Vegas Category:Stories set in North Yorkshire